Invisible to everyone but you
by splash1998
Summary: After a deadly car crash, Stiles is in a coma, fighting for his life. When he comes back a ghost, Derek is the only one that can communicate with him and see him. Whether its the mating bond, or not, Derek and Stiles realise its a bit more then just mating with them, and Derek has to do something big to stop Stiles from being gone forever. Sterek. Rated M for language and smut!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me when I was over at friend's house;D Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Invisible to everyone but you:**

**Chapter one:**

Stiles smacked his fist against the steering wheel of his jeep, which made the rest of the piece of shit creak.

It had all started with the murdering - okay, it was a scared deer, not a murderous one, but so what? - deer coming out of the forest and he had to swerve to get out of the way. Making him crash into an innocent bystander. Yes, it was a tree, but now that tree is feeling broken.

He got out, ignoring the tweak of pain from his twisted ankle, and made his way towards the hood of his jeep to examine the damage.

Holy crap, his dad was going to kill him. Like, grab his gun and shoot him up the asshole with the wolfsbane bullets his dad had loaded in there. Yeah, his dad recently found out about werewolves, so Stiles didn't have to lie, and his dad was there for backup if needed. Or to cover up if one of the hormonal pack members broke the law.

Oh, and that's some other people to add to his list. Scott and Isaac. He was supposed to be be picking Boyd up, and they were all supposed to be watching movies and playing video games at Scott's. Obviously, Stiles wasn't going to make it.

Well, on time.

He started to limp, painfully, down the road towards Scott's house, which was only about ten minutes away from this exact spot. It bothered him that he now had no ride. That's the third time he has had to take his baby to the stupid mechanics! All because of animals!

He was thinking about calling his dad to come pick him up, but he thought against it when he patted his back and front pockets to find his phone wasn't there. Dammit! It was in his school bag, which was probably laying at the bottom of his Jeep, nearly crushed.

Stiles was looking up at the dark, midnight sky when he felt a drop of rain. No, no, no - don't you dare - it dared. Suddenly, Stiles was soaked with rain as it fell rapidly from the sky. Great. Stiles was injured and he was now getting soaked to the bone with stupid rain. Why does it rain in California anyway? It's just plain stupid.

He carried on his trek to Scott's house, phone-less, wet and feeling like complete and utter piss. Haha, he thought bitterly, bet they're having a fun time. Ugh, the pack these days.

Melissa, his dad, himself, Allison and Lydia were the human members. They couldn't howl when they were in trouble and they needed back up.

Talking about Melissa, she had embraced Derek with open arms when he had explained he was helping her son control the monster within better. Great, another person who is going to snap at him. And this probably isn't for crashing his Jeep Oh, no. Derek gets really touchy when someone does something wrong around Mrs McCall's house. So Stiles will probably get water all over Mrs McCall's floorboards, equalling alpha Derek to snap at him Stiles, mind you, would probably reply with a 'I don't give a shit, leave me be' look, and then walk to the couch and flop down.

Suddenly, Stiles covered his ears. He could hear voices and see flashing lights. He then moved to cover his eyes because the lights were bright. So, so bright that they hurt his eyes. He started to run painfully as the lights drew closer. Oh, crap. It was his dad coming to get him. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see. Everything had disappeared. He felt someone touch him on his arm, but he was unresponsive as he stopped breathing.

His heart stopped beating.

His head lolled back.

His eyes shut.

Blackness.

* * *

"Where's Stiles?" Scott voiced to Boyd as he came running in breathlessly.

Boyd leant against the door frame for a moment, and then looked at Isaac, Scott and Derek, who were all staring back at him, waiting for him to reveal what he knew and why he was so out of breath.

"I was waiting for Stiles," Boyd said. "But he never showed. He was supposed to be at my house by five, but he never showed up. So, I started to walk from my house. On my way here, however, I saw cop cars and ambulances going past. Something's going on, and I've got a bad feeling it's Stiles."

Derek shot up. "Let's go see if it is."

Isaac and Scott stood up, as did Boyd, and they all took off running towards the scene of the crime.

When they arrived, they did not expect to see what they saw. Stiles' Jeep was in a tree, and said tree had crashed and fallen on top of the passenger side. Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Derek's head snapped around, trying to find the hyperactive human boy, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Where was he?

He was clueless until he saw a stretcher heading towards the place where the cops surrounded as did paramedics. It had looked like they had to pry open the driver's side door, and cut the seatbelt, and try to pry Stiles out. Isaac, Scott and Boyd tried to get closer, but they couldn't as police officers stopped them.

Until they heard the sheriff's voice.

"Let them through," He said.

They all walked towards the sheriff, who was standing around the paramedics.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"It's Stiles," He said, sobbing slightly. "They say he's unresponsive They're going to get him to hospital and see what they can do, but they say-"

"The chances are slim?" said Isaac sadly.

The sheriff just nodded. "I don't want to lose someone again, though. Not my son." He looked at Derek. "You may never have the chance to tell him."

"I know," Derek said through his teeth.

Everything went whizzing by Derek's eyes, as he watched in slow motion as his mate got taken away in an ambulance, and police try and find the reason the kid crashed his car. Derek just sat on the ground and looked at the Jeep.

Why did he have to lose someone else?! Why? Derek would have let the wolf take over there and then, but he knew that Stiles needed him, and that every minute with him counted. So he took off in the direction of the ambulance following the sheriff's scent. He had lost Scott, Isaac and Boyd. He didn't know where they went. And to be honest, right now, he didn't care either.

He was lost. His wolf knew something was wrong, and he was trying to claw his way out to find out. But Derek had to stay in control. For Stiles. He knew he did.

For Stiles.

His mate.

* * *

Stiles was now led down on a hospital bed, when his dad, Scott and Derek were finally allowed to go in. In good graces, Scott and Derek had allowed the Sheriff to go first to see his son. But Derek's wolf was now howling inside him to let lose. He had to clench the chair handle so he could control it.

When the sheriff came out, he nodded to Derek who went in with Scott. He sat down in the chair next to Stiles' sleeping form, held tightly on to his cold hand, and laid his head on his stomach. He stayed like that as Scott lent against the window, looking over his best friend.

No one said anything when only Scott came out of the room. They all knew from the sheriff that Stiles was Derek's mate, and that it was hard to watch your mate slowly slip into a coma. Erica would feel that way if it was Boyd. Jackson would feel that way if it was Lydia. Scott would feel that way if it was Allison. The Sheriff had already felt that way with his wife, but they were soul mates.

"I'm staying," Scott persisted when his mom tried to move him from his seat. "I'm not leaving Stiles, Mom."

Melissa just nodded. "I guess all of you are staying, am I right?"

The pack all nodded, as Melissa turned away to go check on some of her other patients even though Stiles was the only person on her mind.

He was the only thing on everyone's mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it;D It's going to be a chapter by chapter story, chapter two coming shortly:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, oh so soon;D Thanks for following my story, and for the review from Sathreal. You'll have to wait to find out if he does or not...;D**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

****Stiles woke up on a bed with scratchy blankets and the sound of beeping and the smell of antiseptic. It took him a while, but he opened his eyes to look around. He was in a hospital room, with blue cotton pyjama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.

He looked around the plain room, before rising to his feet, and testing his steps. Good, no pain.

He walked out of the room, and walked towards the desk. There, Mrs McCall was crying slightly, looking over to his dad who was sobbing uncontrollably. Whoa, who died? Stiles joked.

"Hey, Dad," he said cheerfully, sitting next to his dad. Nothing happened. His dad didn't even look at him. "Dad? Dad, c'mon, we both know you aren't this good at ignoring me. Dad?!"

His dad just kept on sobbing, looking at the wall as he did. Stiles waved his hands in font of his dad's face, trying to gain his attention, but nothing was working. Stiles was beginning to believe that his dad was actually ignoring him. But nobody could ignore someone this good, surely? Not even Derek, and Derek was the king of ignoring Stiles.

Melissa came over to his dad and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. His dad looked up and smiled, but it wasn't a proper smile and Stiles could see that. Really, what's happened? Stiles thought, something's wrong.

"He'll be fine, John," She said in comfort. "He'll get through this."

Who will?! Stiles thought. Who will get through this?!

John nodded. "I'm so scared about losing him, Mel. I don't want him gone."

Who's going?! Stiles was thinking. Why wasn't he voicing these questions?! OH, wait, that's right. His dad was ignoring him.

"He won't. He loves you too much and he's too strong to just go."

Stiles cocked his head to the side at the bit. Who is this person? He waved at Melissa, trying to gain her attention, but guess what? She did nothing. She didn't even look at him, apart from looking over him to look at the sick person behind him. Great, she's in on it too, Stiles thought, as Melissa rose and started walking towards the desk.

"His vitals look good," She called to dad looking at a clipboard. "But again, he's still in a coma, so we don't know much else."

"Thanks, Mel."

Stiles was beyond confused. What the hell is going on?! Stiles' confusion grew when Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Scott walked out of the room next to them, and into face the sheriff. Scott looked very upset; in fact, all of them did. Stiles thought it was Derek for a second, before realising that Derek could heal pretty quickly and probably wouldn't ever go into a coma.

But Melissa had said 'he', so it couldn't have been Lydia or Allison. So who else would it be? And why would his dad be upset if some random stranger had gone into a coma? Hell, why would Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica be upset? Especially Erica since she has some new bitchy attitude and new self confidence.

Stiles got up out of the seat he was sitting on and walked towards his best friend. Maybe he will stop every crazy thing that's going on and laugh in his face, yelling, 'GOTCHA!'

"Scott, buddy?!" Stiles yelled. No one looked at him. Not even his best fucking friend. "Scott?! C'mon, not you too! Ha! Isaac, you can't fool me! I see that cheeky smile behind that face! Erica, please still be your bitchy self and yell at me! BOYD?! Wanna punch my face?! C'MON, GUYS, LISTEN TO ME!"

They still didn't look at him. No one can act that good!

Unless they were really trying to punk him and have planning this for weeks. It would have taken an amazing actor to act their sad, fallen faces!

"Did he show any signs of waking up with you guys?" His father's voice asked them.

Scott shook his head sadly. "He'll wake up soon, Mr Stilinski, don't worry."

"How's Derek?" He asked.

Stiles looked at his dad, confused. Derek wouldn't actually be in the hospital, would he? Unless the Kanima got him and he was lying on the metal table dead! Oh my god!

"He's still in there," Isaac answered sadly. "He's taking this really hard."

"That was stupid not to tell him," John snapped angrily. "Why didn't he just get it over with and tell him?"

Erica was the one who shrugged, a look of sadness on her face. None of them seemed to be paying an attention to Stiles who was in front of them waving his arms.

"I wouldn't want to in danger my mate's life, and Derek's an alpha. The danger would be ten time worse for Stiles. And he wouldn't be in a coma, but dead," She said to the Sheriff.

Whoa, hold up, Stiles was Derek's mate?! Why didn't that asshole of an alpha tell him about that?! Gosh, sometimes he wished he had the courage and strength to squeeze Derek's head until it popped off!

"Is he stable?" John asked, changing the subject.

Boyd, who hadn't spoken yet, looked up from the floor and to John, nodding his head as he did. "Yeah. Doc says if he stays the way he is, he'll wake up when he's ready."

"Good," John sighed. "That's good."

The unspoken word of if lingered, and Stiles knew it from the way Boyd looked like he wanted to say more, but he couldn't. John got up from his seat, and Stiles followed. He was curious.

There, Stiles gasped and took a huge step back into the wall. There, led on the bed, with bruises down his face, cuts and bandages and his arm and leg in cast, was him. He was hooked up to wires, and machines and a drip.

All he could focus on, and this was very Stiles like, was the fact Derek was holding his hand and had his head on Stiles' stomach.

Stiles knew the reason why no one could hear him.

Because he was a ghost.

* * *

Being a ghost in a hospital sucked tremendous ass. All Stiles could do was sit and watch sick people get better. He couldn't pick up thing and not be bored. No, he just had to have the thing where he couldn't pick anything up! He was so going to be bored until he decided he was 'ready' to wake up.

Pft, the doctor was wrong when he gave the pack the sum up off what was wrong with him. If? Oh, fuck you, Doc, if? I'm so going to wake up, he had said over and over in his head a few times.

Now, it was late, and Melissa had made John go home to shower and eat, and had made Scott and the pack go back to her house so Stiles' body could have some air, some breathing space. So is that why he was on life support...?

She had left Derek where he had been. Stiles' side.

Stiles had watched from the doorway as a tear had rolled down Derek's face, and Stiles wanted to take a picture of it to remind himself that Derek cried, and wasn't so heartless. Too fucking bad he couldn't pick things up.

Tonight though, Stiles had gone into the room fully. He was able to sit down next to Derek n his bed, his butt resting next to sleeping Stiles' and Derek's conjoined hands. He started to gently reach out and stroke Derek's head, when the big bad alpha jerked back and stared at Stiles, wide eyes and his mouth in an o.

His eyes flickered to Stiles sleeping, and then back to the Stiles standing up. Wow, Stiles thought, he must be really freaked out.

"You can see me?" Stiles asked him.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered.

Stiles didn't recognise his voice. It was raspy, and full of hurt and sadness. Stiles just wanted to hug him. He would hug anyone at this given moment. Someone can see him!

"You can see me! Thank the lord!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek was still using the surprised look, like he had seen a ghost. Stiles wanted to laugh at his own joke, but thought against it.

"Talk to me, Derek! Use words, please!" Stiles exclaimed again.

"S-Stiles?! H-h-how are-" Derek started.

Stiles cut in. "Like this?! Hell knows! Beats me. I just woke up and everyone was ignoring me. Oh! How'd I end up like this anyway? Did I go down in an awesome way?"

"They say it was a car crash," Derek said sadly. "Some deer or animal you hit. It made you swerve, you crashed into a tree, and the impact made the tree fall on the passenger side. Luckily, you weren't as affected as they thought you would be."

Stiles looked over to himself lying on the bed in a coma.

"Affected enough, obviously," He muttered. He thought back to what Erica said. "Oh, I found out something else today. You know, something really important I should really know about. Me being your mate?! How could you keep something like that from me?!"

Derek glared at him. "I was keeping you alive."

"Well, you can't stop suicidal deer, obviously!"

Derek sighed. Stiles continued, looking at the sour wolf.

"I'm so glad it's you I can talk to, and not Isaac or Erica. Yeah, I can talk to them, but you can take all my talking and shit! This is so fucking cool-"

"Do not call your being in a coma and being a ghost cool, Stiles, because it's not. Okay? It's not. You nearly died. We - I nearly lost you. I haven't slept in days."

"Actually, that's where you're lying," Stiles pointed out. "You slept a little on my stomach. Thanks for drooling, by the way, it's my new body butter. It smells sooooo good."

"Shut up," Derek growled.

Stiles shook his head. "No! I've been going out of my fucking mind just talking to nurses that don't reply! I need someone to talk to. And since you can see me, and hear me, I'm gonna piss you the fuck off!"

Derek mimed for him to shut up, as his nurse walked into the room, followed by Scott, who was glancing at Derek every so often in confusion.

"He seems fine," The nurse said, checking him over. "Well, as fine as one can be in a coma. I'll come back soon to check on him."

Scott and Derek both nodded. The nurse left soon afterwards, leaving Scott, Derek and Stiles alone. Even though Derek was the only one that knew Stiles was around. Scott was totally oblivious to his ghosty best friend who was now leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Derek, who were you talking to?" Scott asked.

"It's Stiles, buddy!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott, of course, didn't hear him.

Derek tried to ignore him, but failed.

"Shut up, Stiles!" He yelled at the human ghost.

Scott spun around but couldn't see who his alpha was talking too. Turning back to Derek, Scott raised an eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ooo! You should say, 'this is going to sound nine shades of crazy,'" Stiles instructed Derek to say.

Derek rolled his eyes and focused on talking to Scott. "What I'm about to say is going to sound quite crazy, but I was just talking to..." Derek trailed off.

"To who?" Scott urged.

"To Stiles. Like he was having a conversation with me."

Scott pulled a confused puppy face. "Okay, rewind. You were talking to Stiles?! As in the person who is a coma?!"

"Look, Scott, he's having an outer body experience, and I'm the only one who can see him. I'll discuss it with Peter later, find out why only I can, but you've got to believe me, Scott. Please."

Scott looked around for a second before nodding. "Stiles, buddy?"

Derek nearly laughed when Stiles cheered, and tried to hug Scott, but went through him instead. Then Stiles shook his head and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Scott! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Stiles shouted.

"What's he saying?" Scott asked Derek.

"He said, 'Scott! OH MY FUCKING GOD!'" Derek said in a Stiles voice.

"Don't ever try to do my voice again, dude," Stiles laughed, leaning against Scott ever so slightly. "You sound so, so, so gay."

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, and Scott looked at him weirdly. Oh yeah, he forgot that Scott couldn't see or hear Stiles. That's so weird.

"Don't worry, Scotty boy," Stiles said to the oblivious beta. "I just said Derek's gay. I bet you don't repeat that, Derek! HA!"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growled at the human as he laughed.

"Let me guess; he called you Miguel, gay or sour wolf?" Scott guessed.

Derek sighed and face palmed with his free hand.

This was going to be so long, especially with Stiles being near him all the time.

Great.

* * *

Scott had left when his mom found him in Stiles' hospital room, and now it was just Stiles and Derek again. Derek now shifted uncomfortably so he could sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Derek," Stiles called in his ear, using an annoying sing song voice. Derek opened one eye and stared at the guy. "Let's take you home, yeah?!"

"Can you leave the hospital?" Derek asked him.

"I've never tried," Stiles said simply. "I have only been a ghost for about four days. Really a new thing for me. But, hey, I'm all for new things."

Derek shrugged, kissing comatose Stiles' forehead and then walking out, with ghost Stiles behind him. When they reached his car, he stopped and turned around.

"Do you think you could sit in my car and be totally quiet? I'm tired and I have a headache," Derek said.

They both got in the car and Derek drove off.

Stiles shook his head. "Can werewolves even get headaches? Well, who cares?! Dude, I've been talking to air for the last four days. I'm going to be talking your ear off, my friend."

"Actually, you're my mate," Derek argued. "Totally different from my friend, don't you think?"

"So you're embracing it now? That I'm your mate?"

"Just please shut the fuck up before I murder you."

"You'll have to go back to the hospital for that, my mate."

Derek's hands clenched the steering wheel as he drove towards the Hale house. Peter came out when Derek's car pulled up, cocking his head to the side and smiling slightly. Stiles shivered. Peter smiled? He looked even more creepy smiling. Jeez, Derek, Stiles though, stop him now.

"You left lover boy's side?" Peter asked. "I'm surprised."

Derek growled. "I just need to sleep. Scott convinced me to go home."

"Really? Wow, I knew I bit that kid for a reason. I now know that Stiles should have taken my offer, because he would be by your side right now if he had..."

Derek looked at Stiles who was smiling innocently, holding his hands up. "Oh, right, Derek, haha, I forgot to, uh, tell you about that!"

Derek glared at Peter, before brushing past him hard and walking up the porch steps to the Hale house to go to sleep. Stiles followed Peter back inside, the werewolf not knowing he was there.

"Did you have to wind him up?" Isaac said to Peter as Peter walked into the room.

"What? It's fun!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm so glad you can't hear me right now, you big fucking dick head," Stiles said. "Haha! I just called Peter Hale a dick head! Take that, you penis head, you."

"You know he's taking Stiles being in a coma bad," Isaac argued. "I know that you know Stiles is his mate also. So why wind him up?"

"Please, Isaac, don't start something your big, bad alpha has to end for you," Peter said.

Stiles came and stood in front of him angry. It would help if he could see him. "You're just a big bully. Yeah, that's right, I said it! A big fucking bully! You should just go die in a hole!"

Isaac was oblivious to Stiles being in front of Peter, and Peter was oblivious of him being in front of him either.

"Peter, stop pushing Derek around. He's losing his mate. Just leave him be.

"Fine." Peter made a face, but even ghost Stiles knew he was telling the truth and that he would.

Stiles gave up trying to talk to the most unobservant people ever, and walked towards the stairs. The first two creaked, which made both werewolves look up, but no one was there, so they left it. Stiles walked into Derek's room and saw him on the bed.

Derek was asleep on his bed when Stiles led down next to him. Since he couldn't sleep, he stayed up and watched Derek sleep. Stiles realised he looked like a little baby when he slept, rubbing his nose and cuddling the pillow. He just sat and watched his big bad alpha mate sleep.

It was comforting and fascinating to watch another person sleep.

Oh my, was he relating to Edward Cullen?

He totally was, wasn't he?

Holy shit.

* * *

**There was chapter two, hope you liked it;D I had wrote this in advance, and had gotten up to the end of chapter three, so the updates will slow down from there because I gotta use my brain power to think and write;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing, following and reading;D Hope you like chap 3!:D**

**Just to say thank you too The Wonderful Mistique: I know there's that movie out there, thank you for reminding me to watch it!;D**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

Stiles tapped his hand against Derek's head at half past nine in the morning. Derek's eyes fluttered open, and showed Stiles his green eyes. Stiles had to suppress the ghosty smile he felt coming.

"Good morning, my friend," Stiles said, laughing at his own joke. Derek growled at him. "I meant mate, Growly McGrowly."

"You seriously have a list of nicknames for me, don't you?" Derek said to him.

Stiles nodded. "You need to shower." He held his nose for emphasis. "I may be a ghost, but jeez, I can still smell. It stinks!"

Derek growled again. "Leave me be. I'm a dog."

Stiles laughed so hard, he would have shat himself if he wasn't a ghost. "Oh my god! You just gave me new mateirla for dog jokes! Or I could tell your pack that you've said they are a bunch of dogs."

"You can't," Derek joked, but in a serious tone.

Stiles spluttered and then his mouth dropped open. "Did you just make a funny? I think you just made a funny! You did! Oh my - alert the media!"

"Stiles, shut the fuck up!" Derek exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"I told you if I died, or nearly died, or whatever, I would haunt your ass...Or was that Scott? I'm not really sure, to be quite honest. Maybe it was Isaac? Anyway, just go shower before I die from suffocation."

"I can't wait until you wake up. Then you'll be a less of a pain in the ass then you were before."

"Yes, but since I'm not waking up any time soon, I'm going to be such a pain in your ass, you'll want to join me in the world of ghosts."

"No thank you. I'd rather not be with you for the rest of entirety."

"Why not? I thought I was your mate?"

There was a knock at the door, which followed by Stiles smirking. Every time Derek talked to him, it made the alpha look crazy because they couldn't see or hear Stiles.

"Derek?" Isaac's voice came through the door. "Are you okay? You're talking to yourself."

Stiles laughed slightly. Derek looked over at Stiles, in question, 'Should I tell him?' Stiles shrugged his shoulder with a 'fuck knows.'

So Derek opened the door to see Isaac and Peter staring at him weirdly. Stiles chuckled behind him, over his shoulder at both of their faces. This was just too good.

"Oh, wow," Stiles said. "I never knew Peter could look normal. Well, you know what I mean. At least a little bit more normal from his crazy, dead psycho personality. It's great, you know, them not being able to hear you."

Derek ignored Stiles completely, trying to make himself look at least a little normal. Perhaps if he just said he was sleep talking, like sometimes he did. But Isaac would probably see through that, since they have been living together for about a year and a bit.

"You talking to yourself, kid?" Peter asked him. "Didn't take you for the crazy type."

"Well, you would know the type, wouldn't you!" Stiles said sarcastically.

Stiles would have voiced that one, Derek thought.

"Well, you would know the type, wouldn't you," He found himself saying.

Peter looked at him weirdly. "Is that Stilinski kid living through you or something? Because you're acting just like him."

"No," Derek said. "But it's kind of unbelievable and you might wanna sit down for this."

"Well, pack's downstairs for the pack meeting," Isaac said. "You should shower and get ready before you come down."

"HAHA! OOOOOOOOSSSSSSHH! SUCK MY POSTERIOR, DEREK FUCKING HALE!" Stiles yelled in Derek's ear.

Derek had to at least crack a smile at the posterior bit. Peter and Isaac looked at their alpha bewildered. Why would he be smiling?

"Just go shower, okay?" Peter told him softly.

Derek nodded and shut the door. Stiles was led on his bed, hands behind his head, and was looking at him with a smirk.

"Don't even think about coming into the bathroom," Derek warned him.

Stiles waved a hand to wave him off. "Don't worry. I want to be awake when I do finally see your bodily parts."

Derek laughed just a little at that, before walking away to shower.

Stiles hadn't even tried it, but he felt like he had to go see his dad. Just to see how his dad was coping. Even he knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Maybe Melissa had been looking after him.

Stiles got up from Derek's bed and walked out to the hallway. He walked along and to the stairs, and started to walk down them. When he came to the bottom, he saw all of the pack waiting for their alpha. Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Isaac, Melissa and his dad. They all looked terrible, apart from Peter.

Allison had tear marks down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy, and she was hugging her knees, same as Lydia. Jackson looked like he had just gone five rounds with a block of cement. Erica, Boyd and Isaac looked upset and lost. Melissa looked like she had had no sleep, and her eyes were puffy from crying. Same as Scott, but except he had the lost look on him too. And then his dad.

Jesus. His dad was a mess. His dad had puffy, red eyes, and even had a tear escaping now, like he couldn't stop them. He wasn't wearing his uniform, instead going for tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, looking scruffy and as rough as fuck. His dad looked and felt like him. Crap.

"It's okay, Mr Stilinski," Jackson said. Jackson, of all people. "He'll wake up soon and say some sarcastic comment to us all."

John cracked a small smile. "That sounds like Stiles."

Stiles leant against the couch nearest to his dad. "Hello, Dad? Can you hear me?"

He walked to the middle of the circle, and none of them looked up. No one. Stiles was going crazy about this. Only having one person to communicate with?!

"Anyone?" Why can't you hear me?! Listen to me!" Stiles yelled.

They all looked up when Derek walked down the stairs and placed a hand on where Stiles had been leaning. IT was meant to comfort Stiles, since they couldn't actually touch one another. Stiles smiled slightly, and nodded over to Derek's confused and upset pack. Derek nearly groaned when Stiles danced around in front of him so he couldn't see anyone.

"Hey, everyone," Derek greeted in a deadpan.

They all nodded.

They were all so boring, Stiles thought in his mind.

"What were you going to tell us?" Isaac said to his alpha.

Scott looked over to Derek, with a raised eyebrow. "Is he here? Like, here and now?"

Derek nodded. "He's in front of me, dancing like a spaz."

Everyone minus Scott looked up at Derek confused. Stiles stepped away, and fixed his clothes, and went to touch Jackson, to smack him, but it just went through him. Jackson shivered and looked around.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Stiles just touched you," Derek answered.

"What? Stiles? He's in a coma!" Jackson said, standing.

"Yeah, but he's having an outer body experience," Derek explained. "I'm the only one that can hear and see him."

John nodded. "This is good, right? He's still around?"

"Yeah," Derek said.

"Oh, Dad, please stop eating chocolate!" Stiles said to his father.

"He just told you to stop eating chocolate," Derek said.

John chuckled. "I'll stop right away, Stiles."

"Hold on!" Jackson exclaimed. "This isn't real! You can't talk to ghosts! It's just not possible!"

"Jack-" Lydia tried to say.

"No!" Jackson exclaimed. "It's impossible for you to be able to talk to him!"

Scott had started to wolf out while Jackson was exclaiming, and they started to fight.

"Guys!" Stiles said, trying to get in the middle. "Yo! Guys! Stop it!"

Derek watched as Stiles tried to get in the middle of it.

"STOP IT!" Stiles yelled very loudly.

And everyone heard him.

Scott and Jackson stopped and looked around.

"Wow!" Stiles said. "Woo! They now know that Stiles is speaking to big old alpha!"

Derek growled at Jackson and Scott. "Have you two just about finished?"

"He shouted at us to stop," Jackson said bewildered. "I don't get what's going on here."

"I can only hear and see Stiles," Derek explained again, exasperated. "I don't know if it's a mate thing or not, but I can see him."

Stiles cheered! Oh yeah, hot sexy alpha Derek is his mate!

* * *

"I'm going to get some food from the store!" Derek called through the house.

Isaac just grunted from his postion on the couch, as he was spread out wide, his legs and arms falling and flopping off the sofa. Peter was sat in his arm chair, thinking hard about something. He had nodded, and then had gone back to thinking.

"Oh, are you?" Stiles said, appearing and leaning against his car.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed in surprise.

Stiles mentally cheered. He had surprised Derek for once.

"Did you just use oh my god? You've been around me too long, I swear," Stiles said.

"Even when you're a ghost, you can still be annoying," Derek growled slightly.

"Obviously. And since you are the only one that can see and hear me, I think I shall only annoy you."

Both males get into the car.

"Thanks, Stiles. Now put your seatbelt on."

"Don't need it. Ghost, remember?"

Derek sighed, but started the car and went the way to the store to pick up some food and things for the Hale house. They were running low on about everything, and things were becoming so scare, that Peter had had to use Stiles' bathroom and toilet roll. Let's just say, Stiles was going to have a surprise when he came home.

"You know, I used to love shopping at the store," Stiles said, dreamily, thinking back to the good old days. "This was back when my mom was alive, and she always used to take me to the store, and twirl me around, and get us stuff so we could back. I miss her."

Derek looked over at him. "You never told me your mom died."

"It's not really a conversation starter, is it?" Stiles said to him. "I don't really like talking about it either. It was a hard couple of months."

"When did she pass away?"

Stiles sighed sadly. "On my thirteenth birthday."

Derek looked over at him, in shock. Poor kid.

"Yeah," Stiles continued. "I was sitting in the chair next to her, and she gave me her necklace as a birthday gift and now, I wear it al the time even if it's girly." Stiles brought out a gold chain, and on the end was a woman's ring. "It was her engagement ring. I think my dad still wears his wedding ring. I'm not really sure."

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Derek said, after a few moments of silence between the two. "You know, for that time when I said you don't know what real loss feels like."

Stiles shrugged. "I got over it. Don't worry. I don't tell most people that my mom died anyway. Scott, Jackson and maybe Lydia know about her."

Derek and Stiles fell silent. Yes, Stiles was silent for once. Well, that was until Derek went to open his mouth, but Stiles beat him too it.

"You do know that every time you talk to me, it looks like you are talking to yourself, right? Not only will you be known as the most wanted around here, but you'll be know for the town whack job as well! Ha! Derek Hale being the town whack job. Oh, now that's just too funny. Derek, don't you think-"

"Stiles, shut up!" Derek growled.

"NO! It's rude to growl at people! Ask politely and I might," Stiles argued back.

"Please?" Derek asked softly.

"The answers no. I told you I might shut up. If you think I actually would, I'm very surprised. You don't know your mate at all."

"I do know him, otherwise he wouldn't be sat in the god damn car with me."

A woman who had stopped next to them at the lights looked over at Derek weirdly, raising her eyebrows. Derek chuckled nervously and waved slightly. That was all it took for the woman to melt. She smiled and waved back, totally ignoring the fact he was shouting to himself in the car.

"That's so unfair!" Stiles exclaimed. "Women just fall at your feet, don't they?!"

"It's a good job that I'm a werewolf and can mate then, isn't it? I'm tied down to that someone for life and won't want anyone else in my life apart from that someone."

Stiles sighed and patted his cheek lightly. "Thank you so much, sweetie."

Derek growled.

He's going to have to take that to the store with him?!

He is well and truly fucked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it;D Chapter four coming soon;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing and following!;) Here's chapter four, Derek and Stiles in the store...;D**

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Can you get the rainbow cookies?" Stiles asked Derek for the fifth time since entering the store.

Derek, who was pushing the shopping cart, turned and glared at the ghost. A woman in her mid thirties cradled her child closer to her as she walked down the isle. Stiles choked out a laugh, since the child looked like it was about to cry. Great, Derek thought.

"No," he said quietly and quickly.

Stiles was now full on laughing at him. "Ha! Now you have to get the rainbow cookies for being such a weirdo and for glaring at thin air! I think I should tell Isaac about this."

Derek was glaring at him. "How? Because, last time I checked, you can only talk to me and be heard by me."

"I can take over your body," Stiles said. Derek looked over at him weirdly as he said this. "I saw it on Supernatural. Bobby took over someone's body to get revenge. It has a sad ending though. I mean, Dean and Sam have to burn his flask."

"Stiles," Derek growled. "I really don't care about these supernatural people. This is real life. You can't actually take over my body."

"You do know that you are talking to me when people can't see me, right? They are all staring at you, my friend."

Derek was about to growl when an elderly woman tapped his shoulder, and that made him turn around. This woman had a friend face apart from the frown lines that were appearing on her forehead. She was looking at Derek carefully, checking him over for any injuries.

"Are you okay, sonny?" She asked him. "You just seem to be talking to yourself, that's all."

Derek turned and glared at Stiles, who was laughing. He turned back and soften his expression. "I'm fine, Ma'am. Just going over my shopping list."

The woman laughed. "Oh, that's quite all right. I guess I better let you get to it. Don't want you being late for your dinner now, do we?"

Stiles laughed even harder. "She doesn't know how wrong she is!"

The woman wheeled her shopping cart away from Derek as Derek put rainbow cookies in, even though Stiles couldn't actually eat them.

Stiles still cheered and tried to hug him. Or ghost hug him, as he called it.

"Now, let's get the rest of the shopping...OO! Get those! PLEASE?!" Stiles screamed, pointing to the item in front of him.

Derek came up behind him and shook his head. "I'm not get you toaster waffles, Stiles. They'll be gone off by the time you wake up."

"Derek, please?" Stiles begged him.

"No."

"Please! I need something brought for me! I feel like you are slowly forgetting me!"

Derek slowly put the toaster waffles into the shopping cart. Stiles was stood next to him, pointing out something great every so often that Derek 'just had to buy'. But of course, Derek didn't put everything in the cart. He was reasonable at least.

"Excuse me!" Stiles exclaimed when a woman rudely walked through him, just shivering when she had, since Stiles was cold. "Ugh, some people these days are just so rude."

"Stiles, she didn't see you."

"So! That's just so rude. She almost pushed into you, and that's rude also, isn't it? Gosh, I hate rude people. Do you know what else I hate? The smell of violets. Ugh, Scott's mom always puts them around the house and it just bugs my nose, you know?"

"No, I don't." Derek was too busy buying things he likes, like chips and, Stiles was quite surprised by this, Reece's.

"Hey, get me one of those too, while you?" Stiles asked him.

Derek turned to glare at him. "You aren't going to eat it, are you?"

"No, but it would be nice to be appreciated, you know."

"I'm not wasting my money on food that's not going to be eaten, okay? So you can just go without."

Stiles made a face. "Fine. But when you want something, I'm going to say no, because you said no to me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Stiles sulked the whole way round the shop, complaining that he can see who was favourite of the pack, since he picked up some chilli flavoured chips for Isaac, and some plain for Peter. Derek wanted to strangle Stiles. Like take him by the throat, and squeeze until there was no air left in the boy. But of course, he couldn't. Stiles was a ghost. He couldn't touch Stiles.

"Stiles, would you just shut the fuck up?" Derek had it. He snapped.

"Ssh, Derek, there are children around. You can't go using that type of language around here," Stiles said. "They'll call the police on you."

Stiles laughed when Derek got funny looks from the check out girl, who looked like she would have hit on him if he didn't seem so crazy and didn't talk to himself. Derek just glared at Stiles, which was thin air to the rest of the people in the shop, paid and stormed out, ghost Stiles following behind him.

"Oh my god! That was just too funny!" Stiles exclaimed. "Now, can you take me home?"

Derek broke the bag that he was carrying.

* * *

Scott, Derek and Isaac were sat watching Supernatural. Derek had said to them both that was what Stiles wanted to do Saturday. So, being the greatest friends of all time, they sat down and started to watch Supernatural series by series. They were on season two when Derek paused it.

"Lunch?" Derek asked them both.

"Sounds good to me!" Stiles said.

"I meant the people who can actually eat, you idiot," Derek said back.

Isaac laughed. "Really, Stiles?"

"Yes, Isaac, yes," Stiles said.

"He said yes, Isaac, yes," Derek said to Isaac.

Isaac laughed again. Scott smiled. All the werewolves got up and went to the kitchen, leaving ghost Stiles alone in the living room. Derek got the lost sort of feeling in his stomach, but he just brushed it away as hunger. He couldn't actually missing Stiles even though he was in the living room, right?

When Derek got back in the living room, he saw that Stiles had gone. At first, he started to panic, but then he realised that Stiles was a ghost and he could handle himself.

He went back into the kitchen to eat his lunch.

* * *

Stiles had turned up outside the hospital. Time to pay a visit to himself. He walked in through the doors and into the reception area, where Melissa was. Stiles walked past her and into his room, where his dad was sat in the chair next to him.

John was resting his eyes, his head leaned back and his hand just barely touching Stiles. That was what brought Stiles here anyway. If someone touched his body, he would feel it. And his dad was just barely touching him, but he felt it. So he was here.

Stiles felt a little guilty for not really spending too much time with his dad as a ghost. It would be nice for his dad to know he was there. But Stiles spent most of his ghosty time with Derek, since Derek was the only one who actually talked to him. And who could hear him.

"Hey, Dad," Stiles said. "Yeah, I know it's hard, but you're gonna get through this. Just like you did with Mom. I know it must be hard to see me lying down in the hospital bed, but I'm right here! Stood up! I'm not going to ever leave you alone. Not ever. Just keep hanging on in there for me, and I'll hang in there for you."

Stiles tried to tap his dad's shoulder, but it didn't work, so Stiles just sighed sadly and left. He walked down the road when he noticed someone slip into the forest. He followed after them pretty quickly, going through the cars and other things that were in his way. It was great not being able to touch anything.

There, he saw two people meeting up. One had glowing red eyes, while the other looked out of breath. Stiles got closer to listen in on their conversation.

"How is the human going?" The man asked.

The woman shrugged. "He's still on life support and everything. Still in a coma. Don't really know much else."

"How is Derek Hale holding up?"

"There's been town talk about him talking to himself. You don't think he can see the human as a ghost, do you?"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Sara. Now you've done your job. Go back to that whiny brother of yours."

The woman, Sara, slumped away as the man thought, pacing back and forth. Why were they discussing himself and Derek? Whatever it was, Stiles knew this was serious. And he knew that he, king of sarcasm, had to be serious about it.

* * *

"Derek!" Stiles screamed out. "We have problems!"

Derek appeared a second later, looking at the younger male in interest.

"What's so urgent?" Derek asked him. A little, tiny, smidgen part of him was worried.

"I think the alpha pack were discussing us. They used your name and mentioned the human in a coma. But they didn't really give away what they were planning..."

"Wait, that's it! They know! They know that you're my mate, Stiles! You are in danger, as of now!"

Stiles cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Derek sighed.

They were well and truly fucked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it;D Running out of ideas before the big boom blast thing that happens...you'll just have to wait and see what that big boom blast thing is;D So if you have any ideas or anything that you want me to do, please, either PM me or review;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running out of ideas for this;) But, ya know, I'll think of something and it'll be posted, and then I'll stop and then think again. I've already got the end of this story thought out and wrote down, I just better not get it mixed up with the chapters, otherwise bad things will happen, and y'all know if Stiles wakes up or not...shh, my lips are sealed.**

**Anyway, just wanna say thank you to my reviewers: sathreal, The Wonderful Mistique, DerekStiles18, lyokoyaio. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome;)**

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it!;D**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

Derek groaned in frustration when he heard the human's voice in his ear. Derek had just gotten off to sleep after a hard day with training his pack, who were honestly doing his head in, and trying to ignore Stiles the whole time. But, of course, the ghost that didn't need sleep didn't think about the person who actually did in order to be less grouchy then he already was naturally.

So when Stiles called his name out in that annoying tone that made Derek just want to turn and punch him, he had groaned out. He had every right to groan like that. It wasn't a sexual groan though, or one of those Yey-Stiles-is-here-I'm-happy groans, it was one of those please-just-fuck-off-and-leave-me-be groans.

Stiles, though, didn't get the message. Obviously, Derek's fuck off groan wasn't enough to make him go away. So Stiles was just sitting there, talking when Derek threw a pillow at him. Of course, it went through him, but it got him to shut up. But it did earn Derek a glare. Derek, to be honest, really didn't care.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled. Derek wanted to strangle him. "What did you do that for! I was talking!"

"That was the point," Derek said growly. "Fuck off. I'm trying to sleep."

Stiles huffed out a annoyed breath. "But I'm bored, Derek. You're the only person who can actually see me and talk to me, and if I'm not talking to you, I'm totally bored. So stay awake with me, please?"

Derek growled. "No."

"Please? I thought I was your mate?"

Derek growled again. "Don't pull that card. I'm not staying up with you because you are my mate. That's the lamest excuse ever."

"Fine," Stiles said. "I'll go and be bored. But I'm going to appear everywhere you go, Derek, just to annoy you even more. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

And Stiles was gone. Derek breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally.

* * *

It was either Karma, or just plain bad luck, he wasn't really sure, because after Stiles disappeared, Derek couldn't get back to sleep for ages. It wasn't like he was asleep anyway when Stiles was there and talking to him quietly, but when he tried to sleep, he couldn't.

So, there he was getting a coffee at half nine in the morning, looking at Peter who was passed out on the couch. Isaac had left to go to school, he had left a note on the coffee machine that he had, knowing that was probably the first place his alpha would go when he was finally awake.

Ugh, Stiles was right. He couldn't sleep without Stiles next to him, whether it was just because him being his mate, or Derek had gotten used to the fact that Stiles was there, next to him, watching him as he slept, he didn't know either. But Derek had gotten this lost feeling as soon as Stiles had gone. He just pushed it down, thinking that he was just feeling the grief of losing his mate, and had squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to get some sleep.

Derek groaned, a I-give-up-but-can't-be-fucked-to-actually-say-I've-given-up groan, and ran a hand down his face in an attempt to get some life into himself. He knew that he looked rough, he had looked in the bathroom mirror. His eyes had purple bags underneath them, his eyes were bloodshot, and his stubble just made him look like a drug dealer. All in all - fucking rough.

He knew that Stiles would probably pop up any time soon and shout haha! in his face and point towards the roughness that was Derek, so Derek just expected it when Stiles turned up and started to laugh at the big bad alpha looking rough and drinking a cup of coffee to sweet for his liking.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles chocked out during his laughing. "Look at you!"

Derek nearly growled, but he felt like he didn't have enough energy to do so. Peter was now awake, due to Derek's growly nature and just the fact that Peter was waking up. He grabbed the coffee out of Derek's hands, made a face when it tasted disgusting, and gave it back.

"That's disgusting," He commented out loud. "Can you make me a coffee?"

"No," Derek said, "Make your own. I'm not your slave, I'm your alpha."

"You're just moody, well, _extra _moody because Stiles kept you up last night," Peter said playfully. "I'll do the puppy dog eyes in a minute. Please, dearest nephew?"

Derek growled but started to set up the coffee machine so Peter would get his coffee. Stiles was still laughing in the background, as Derek was growing even more agitated when Peter started to laugh at his face. Derek huffed, and stormed up to his room to get changed.

"Derek, you are extra broody today," Stiles said, happily.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek snapped finally. "I had hardly any sleep last night after you left, so if you so much as piss me off today, I'm going to go and kill someone."

Stiles chuckled. "Oh my god! Really, you should have seen your face when you said that! You looked like you were constipated. Have you ever been constipated? Can werewolves even be constipated? Can they get ill? Oh my god, I can just imagine you with a runny nose, and tears in your eyes, crying out for me-"

"STILES!" Derek growled. "Just please, shut the fuck up!"

"NOPE!" Stiles growled back. Well, he tried to growl. It was an epic fail of epic proportions, but it made Derek's lips at least twitch. "Haha! I got you to sort of smile. I think you need to get out today. Get dressed, sourwolf, we're going DVD shopping."

Derek gave the ghost a look. "Really?"

"Yes," Stiles said. "We're going to go get some movies, or box sets, or something, and you are going to relax the whole day because I've obviously be stressing you out."

"Yeah, you have."

"Well, thanks for the complement." Stiles still managed to be sarcastic, even if he was in a coma and was now in ghost form.

Derek growled. "Get out so I can change."

"What, can't I stay in here with you? Or is Derek Hale nervous and shy when it comes to showing off his body?"

"Stiles, now, before I personally go to the hospital and rip your throat out."

Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving, jeez."

* * *

"Stiles, I'm not watching NCIS with you," Derek snapped. "Anyway, in the car you said I could chose, so I am going chose, okay?"

Stiles held his hands up in surrender for the second time. "I'm sorry, just thought it would be something you liked. Don't turn around on me now, and say that you want to watch Gossip Girl or something, because I will slap you. Like, full on around the face slap you."

Derek growled lowly. "No, Stiles, I mean, let's watch something to do with the supernatural."

"OH!" Stiles said. "You like to watch programs with your kind in them? Well, there's The Vampire Diaries, and Supernatural..."

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Well, you asked for them, didn't you?"

Derek nodded. "Get season one and two of supernatural and let's go."

"You're not very sociable, are you?"

"No, that's why I want out of here now."

The man behind the checkout looked at Derek weirdly for a second, before scanning season one and two of supernatural, and then bagging them up. He still looked weirdly at him, like he was nine times of crazy, but didn't comment and bagged everything up.

"Did you see that guy in there?" Stiles asked him. "He was giving you funny looks. Well, you do look like a weirdo every time you talk to me because no one else can actually see you...hey, what are you going?"

Derek was driving away.

"YO, DEREK, YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING, MY FRIE-MATE! I MEANT MATE! COME BACK HERE, DEREK, OR YOU ARE SOOOOO TOTALLY REGRETTING THIS! DEREK..." Stiles' voice trailed off as Derek drove further and further away.

He was fucked.

Totally, and royally fucked.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short, but I'm starting to get into the story;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, you sexy devils you;D Chapter six, here:)**

* * *

**Chapter six:**

He had abandoned Stiles. Granted, Stiles was a ghost and if he willed himself hard enough, he could go to a certain place. But Derek had driven off without him. Does this mean that the sour wolf actually wants to be alone, instead of just saying it and then putting up with Stiles' presence for the sake of it?

Stiles couldn't actually believe that his mate would do such a thing. Okay, so Stiles had only just found out about that when he woke up, but still. Derek wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Leave poor, helpless Stiles in the middle of the parking lot, freezing to death. Yeah, yeah, he was ghost and supposed to be cold, so? He could be even more cold then usual.

He froze when he heard a little girl's voice behind him, as he spun around and saw a girl standing, eyes wide and innocent, staring at the strange man before her. She was a cute little girl too; red curly hair, and bright blue eyes as bright as the sky on a nice day, as she looked up upon Stiles, who was still feeling the after affects of abandonment.

"I saw what that mean man did too you," she said after a while. "I'm sorry."

Stiles looked shocked. "How can you see me? Isn't it something like children can see ghosts, because of their brain or sight or something? Well, who cares? It's great to have someone other then my right and left hand to talk to. What's your name?"

"Caroline," The girl said. "Momma is over there, unpacking the shopping. I told her I was going to see the man in the middle of the parking lot, and she said whatever."

"It's okay, Caroline, I'm not going to hurt you," Stiles said genuinely, and smiling. "I'm just so relived that I can talk to you, instead of talking to that mean man who left me. It was mean, wasn't it!"

Caroline giggled. "You're funny. And you talk too much. But I like it."

Stiles smiled at his new friend. "I promise you, Caroline, when I get out of this mess, I am going to be a friend to you, okay? I'll see you soon, promise?"

"Pinkie promise?" Caroline held out her pinkie. "C'mon, Stiles, momma gonna come get me soon."

Stiles tried to hook his pinkie with Caroline's, but it wouldn't work.

"Just know that I keep my promises," Stiles said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, Stiles," Caroline replied. "I'll see you soon."

Stiles watched as Caroline ran off over to her mom, who looked down at her frowningly, and grabbing her arm harshly, dragging her into the car by the harsh grip. Stiles thought to himself, I'm going to help that girl, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Stiles was fuming by the time he reached the Hale house. Stiles didn't know where Derek was, and he really didn't care. He just wanted to tear Derek a new one after what he did. Even if he was a ghost…ah! He was sick of all this ghost business. Ghost this…ghost that…. It's just like, shut the fuck up! Yes, Stiles is a ghost! YAY!

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

A sheepish looking alpha came from the stairs, as he looked Stiles over, before his face-hardened into a glare, glaring at the human…ghost…whatever!

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed. "You left me at that store! Thanks for that, by the way! Great!"

Derek sighed. "You were getting on my nerves."

"Communication, Derek! Very good, you know, to use when wanting to tell someone something!" Stiles exclaimed. "I didn't know I was getting on your nerves for real! You always say that, so I was just going along with it! Next time, heads up!"

"Next time?" Derek asked. "No way is there going to be a next time."

"Oh, so say I wake up, you're not going to go to the store with me when I come out to get my medication and shit? Gonna leave me to grow ill again?" Stiles asked him.

Derek glared and growled. "That was a low move, even for you."

"What? It has to be said!" Stiles cried out in frustration. "You all have high hopes that I'm going to just wake up and be all fine and dandy, but what happens if I don't wake up? I'll just die. No Stiles. Ever. And you can sit there, and growl and glare all you want at me, but I know that you don't want that happening. I saw you at the hospital, Derek. You cried. _**Cried**_. Over me. So you can just stand there, and drive away from me in parking lots all you want, but I know that you actually care whether I live or die. Now, I'm going to go somewhere I'm wanted. Bye."

"Stiles, wait—" Derek started to say.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Stay, please," Derek said. "We can watch season one and two of Supernatural if you really want to. Just—just remember that it hard for me to express my, uh, feelings, okay? Yeah, I admit that I cried. But just that once, since the fire and afterwards. Tell anyone this and I'll rip your throat out—"

"With your teeth," Stiles said lazily. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Derek sighed. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a fuck yeah."

* * *

Derek had started on the couch, but since Stiles couldn't sit on it, he had ended up on the floor on one of the big couch cushions. Stiles had mumbled his way through Supernatural, quoting and what not, before Derek told him to shut up because he was actually into this program.

Stiles laughed. "Really? Not a NCIS kind of guy, then?"

Derek growled. "No, I find those programs boring and unneeded."

"Oh, so you're a nature channel kinda guy, huh? Well, that's what I would have pegged you for. You seem that boring guy, and then if something like zebras or horses, you would growl because that's what you like to eat, right?"

Derek growled, again. "One: I don't like to watch the nature channel, because sometimes it has things about wolves and I don't like hearing the facts. Two: Don't ever peg me to something. And three: If you haven't noticed, Stiles, there aren't actually any zebras around here. And I have never actually eaten a horse."

"Have you ever eaten a bunny?" What, Stiles was curious, sue him.

"No. I don't think my father was ever that cruel."

"So what did you eat? Normal, boring human food like me?"

Derek shook his head. "No. My mom used to cook for the whole family, and it used to be so good. My favourite was lasagne."

"I'll make you one, one day," Stiles said. "My mom used to always smell like lavender. That's why my dad doesn't get the lavender scented soap, or washing detergent, or those scented candles that make your nose itchy. That's also the reason why we don't have many photos of her either. My dad doesn't like to see her face."

"At least you have him," Derek said softly, turning towards Stiles.

Stiles thought for a moment. "True. But you have Peter."

Derek growled. "Great."

"No, I'm serious. Yeah, I know that you guys have some trust issues since he killed your sister, and tried to bite me, and then you slashed his throat, but he came back to life with a ridiculous amount of knowledge of Jackson…sorry." Derek was glaring at him. "All I'm saying is that, even though he isn't really the greatest, he is the only family you have left, and I think that's important."

Derek thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Thank you!" Stiles said.

"Now can we focus on the Winchesters?"

"Sam or Dean?"

Derek looked confused at Stiles. "Huh?"

"Sam or Dean? Which one would you do?"

Derek growled. "Just because my mate is male, doesn't mean I'm gay."

"So you don't think blue looks good on me?" Stiles teased. "I'm really hurt, Derek." When Derek growled, Stiles tried to nudge him. Damn ghost! "C'mon, Derek, don't be such a fucking pussy, just pick one."

"Fine," Derek growled. "I say it has to be…Dean. He's all right."

"All right!? Have you seen the body on that thing?" Stiles exclaimed. "You could cook an egg on that, he's that hot."

Derek growled.

Stiles laughed. "Don't worry, Sour wolf, you're at the top of my list of hotness. I haven't actually seen your abs, but when I do, I know I will be blown away. I mean, you can see them through your shirt, and it's like, boner! But you know…"

"Thank you, I guess." Stiles' cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I bet you'll look good, if you take all those layers off."

"I like my layers. It's a Stiles thing."

"Just like sarcasm is?"

"How did you know!?" Stiles laughed, and even Derek cracked a small smile. "Seriously though, since I've been a ghost, I found out there is actually a nice person somewhere in there, underneath all the growling and frowning."

Derek's cheeks almost flushed red. Key word being _**almost**_. "Thank you, Stiles. Did you know that you aren't as annoying—you know what, you actually are always annoying. But you are tolerable."

Stiles smiled. They were getting better at communicating with one another.

* * *

"Another pack meeting?" Stiles asked as Derek sat down in the chair, waiting for the pack to come calling at his door. "You've had like five in the past week."

Derek growled. Really? Stiles rolled his eyes. "The pack wants to connect with you, talk to you."

Stiles aww'd. "Awww! That's so sweet!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek muttered. "I'm stuck with this for a mate."

"Yep!" Stiles exclaimed. "S-T-U-C-K!" Stiles thought about it. "Why do you think you're stuck with me? It could be the other way round. That now my ass is also laboured because yours is. Does that mean I'm second alpha because I'm alpha's mate? Because that is totally cool!"

"You're more pack mom," Derek said simply. "That's why they want you so badly."

"Well, I'm a taken man," Stiles joked. Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh, cheer up, sour wolf, you are mated to a hot man." Stiles licked his finger, pressed it to his right ass cheek and made a hissing noise with his teeth. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? I'm so hot, you can bake cookies on me? It getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes! And that's only because I is in the house, y'all!"

"Done?" Derek said impatiently.

Stiles nodded. "I'm am feeling so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off." Derek glared. "I'm sorry?"

Derek just rolled his eyes.

Jackson's porsche could be heard outside, and Stiles started to jump about excitedly.

"Jackson and Lydia are here, Derek!" He exclaimed. "Jackson and Lydia!"

"I get it, Stiles," Derek huffed. "Now sit on the floor and shut up."

Peter chuckled, coming in from the kitchen. "I didn't hear what Stiles was saying, but you know, I can guess that it was something that would piss you off."

"Peter, my man, you know me too well," Stiles said.

"He said, 'Peter, my man, you know me too well,'" Derek said to Peter.

Peter smirked.

Jackson and Lydia, king and queen of Beacon Hills High, walked in and spotted their alpha and Peter already here. Jackson was the first to open his mouth, Lydia staying quiet at the site of the dreaded penis head that made her the crazy of the town. Stiles thought Derek over took that place since he was talking to thin air, or Stiles, who was a ghost.

"Hey," Jackson said. He looked over to Derek. "Stiles here?"

Derek growled. "No."

"Yeah, I am, sour wolf," Stiles said. He went to punch Jackson's shoulder, but he couldn't. Jackson knew it was him anyway. "HA!"

Jackson smirked. "He is here, sour wolf."

Cue growl from the ridiculously hot alpha werewolf.

Scott and Allison were the next ones to arrive. Derek had told Scott straight that Stiles had been pissing him off, so he tried to pawn Stiles off on to Scott, but Scott shook his head sadly and greeted his best buddy. Well, said hi.

"So, is Mr Stilinski and Mrs McCall coming?" Jackson asked a moment of silence later.

"I hope so!" Scott said. "Plus, _**John**_ told me he was coming. I ran into him at the store when he was buying vegetables. He's trying to stay healthy for Stiles, you know, because Stiles would have his ass if he didn't."

"Damn straight," Jackson said. "Right, Stiles?"

"YEAH!" Stiles shouted.

"He said yeah," Derek said for Stiles.

John and Mrs McCall showed up at the same time Isaac, Erica and Boyd showed up. Soon, the meeting was in session. Today, the issue at hand was what movie to watch: The Avengers, The Notebook—Derek had secretly thrown that out the window, he knew Lydia had more then one copy—or Casino Royale, James Bond. Most of the votes were for Avengers, even though Stiles demanded James Bond. It's James Bond, who doesn't love James Bond? A crazy person obviously.

Stiles and Derek were next to each other on a cushion on the floor, while John and Melissa, who both Scott and Stiles suspected something to be going on, were sharing the oversized armchair, Melissa's feet draped across his lap. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Peter had some sort of doggy pile going on, on the main couch, while Scott, Lydia and Allison shared the other couch. All in all, it was cosy.

"Derek," Stiles whispered. "You look really hot right now."

Derek growled softly. "Shut up, Stiles."

"Seriously, do you wanna start air making out? Just to see how it feels?" Stiles asked.

Derek growled. Everyone sshed him.

"Haha," Stiles said, "I just thought of this one. You're in the dog house."

Derek ended up getting sshed many time during that film. More then he really wanted to be sshed.

By the end of the film, Scott, Allison and Lydia had fallen asleep on each other, Melissa and John the same. Isaac went up to his room, as did Erica with Boyd, and Jackson picked Lydia up off Scott and Allison. Derek went upstairs, not caring what anybody else did, and collapsed on his bed.

"Goodnight, Derek," Stiles said. "I'm not gonna make you stay awake. You deserve a goodnights sleep."

Stiles started to hum. Just a slow tune, but Derek was out like a light with in five seconds. Stiles smiled down next to him, before flashing away.

* * *

Stiles got to his hospital room after he willed himself to be there. He saw himself lying there.

"C'mon, you've gotta wake up," He told his body. "You have to fight. You can't leave Derek alone, you just can't. So, please, just wake up and go back to him. He needs someone like us right now. And you're letting me down just a little."

Stiles flashed out without so much as a word.

* * *

**There had to be some confrontation between Stiles and Derek, but it's all good now;) Thank you for reviewing - again! I've realised I say it quite a bit, but it's because I love the feedback I get;)**

**Getting into this now:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing and following;) Here's chapter seven:**

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

Derek was losing the will to live. For real. The amount of times that ghost human came around and starting to babble bullshit was literally bumping up to a hundred. And yes, Derek was counting.

Okay, so maybe it sounded a bit sad that Derek was counting the amount of times he and Stiles actually talked, but he just needed to count. Just give the guy a little bit of credit, okay?

Stiles was now currently flailing around the room, discussing how they should throw Isaac's birthday, which was two days away. Isaac had been a little upset that Stiles wasn't going to be there for his birthday, but he had gotten over it when Stiles told Derek to tell him that he'd be there no matter what, and even make Derek buy a gift so he could give it to Isaac.

"So, I think you could lay the presents out on a table here," Stiles said, arms flailing and gesturing towards the air where the table was probably going to be. "And then have a banner that says happy 17th birthday and then get some balloons and tie them to the outside, and spray confetti and stuff…. We have it sorted. Just don't tell Isaac, and tell him to stay at mine or Scott's tomorrow night while Lydia and you set up."

"Really?" Derek asked him. "Me and Lydia, together?"

"Yeah, sourwolf, you can't expect her to plan and set things up from her house, can you?" Sarcastic Stiles, great.

Derek sneered at his mate. "Whatever, Stiles, just tell me what I'm doing."

"Well, if you could get a pen and paper and write down the things I say, then go to store, I will be forever in your debt."

Derek growled, but did as the boy asked.

He was now the boy's slave. Great.

And he knew that the boy would never be in his debt.

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

Isaac's birthday had finally arrived. Lydia and Derek had gotten everything done just like Stiles asked, but it did take sometime because Lydia couldn't hear him. But Stiles was patient. Well, as patient as Stiles could be. Derek could here that he was getting impatient with them when he started to stomp his foot on the ground when he would order them around.

"Do you think Isaac enjoyed his birthday?" Stiles asked Derek later when they were relaxing on Derek's bed.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I think he did. I didn't really have chance to ask him."

Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! You had to make sure everything was running smoothly. Nothing could have gone wrong today."

"I know," Derek said. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Stiles. You can stay if you want."

"Gee, thank you," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Even as a ghost you can use sarcasm."

Stiles shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just awesome."

"Yeah, course you are."

"I am."

"Stiles?"

"Yes, Sour wolf?"

"Shut up."

They both lay silent for a moment. Stiles didn't say anything and neither did Derek. Just complete and utter silence fell upon them as they led on the bed. Then Stiles snaked his hand down and grabbed Derek's, and to his and Derek's surprise it worked. They were holding hands as they lay on the bed, neither saying anything and just enjoying the moment.

"Derek?" Stiles said after a while.

"Yes, Stiles?" Derek asked him.

"I just wanted to say...if I don't make it...that I love you," Stiles said after a while, like it took him a few seconds to think about it. "Just remember that if anything ever happens okay?"

"Okay, Stiles, I will."

Derek knew he loved the kid back, but he couldn't say it. Not yet.

Not yet.

* * *

Stiles was stood in front of his dad as his dad paced the floor in front of Stiles' bed. Stiles knew what his dad was going to do, and so he knew that he only had a certain amount of time left before he was no longer living. He knew that he had to start to say his goodbyes.

He knew that he should say goodbye to his dad first. And so he does. He willed himself to be in front of his dad, so his dad could see him for real.

"Stiles?" His dad said gasping.

"Its actually worked!" Stiles said. "Dad!"

"Stiles!" his dad said. "Oh my god, you...you're actually a ghost...in front of me...oh my god..."

"Look, Dad," Stiles started, "I know what you're going to do. And I get it. You don't want me suffering any more. Just remember that I love you so, so much and you've been the best dad you could ever possibly be, okay? And that you are going to get over this with the help of the pack, okay? I love you so much, Dad, but you're making the right decision."

"Stiles," His dad sobbed. "I love you too. Say...say...say hello to your mom, all right?"

Stiles nodded with a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I crashed that night, Dad."

"Don't be silly. Now go...say goodbye to Scott and everyone."

"Dad..."

"Stiles, go."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Stiles knew that that was going to be his last moment ever with his dad.

Ever.

Stiles headed to Scott next. He knew this one was going to be just as hard as it was saying goodbye to his dad. Hell, he was still crying over that. He knew that Scott was going to be tricky saying goodbye too. How can you say goodbye to people when you are ghost about to die?

Scott was sat on his bed, on Facebook when Stiles showed up. Stiles willed himself in front of Scott, and Scott's reaction was the same as his dad's.

"Stiles!" Scott said. "Hey! How are you? Do you feel okay? Are you going to wake up soon?"

"Whoa, Scott," Stiles said sadly. "I'm sorry, man. You've been my best friend for so long and just remember that I love you, all right? No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I know this may sound crazy, but just hear me out. I'm not waking up, Scott. I know I'm not. So, I need you to take care of my dad, you hear me? Please. I love you and you are my best friend and no matter what happens, I am always the sarcastic one, all right? No one take that title."

Scott's tears were falling. "Stiles, I don't want you to go."

"I know, Scott," Stiles said, "but I have too. Stay strong and be all growly, okay?"

Scott laughed sadly. "Love you, Stiles. You're my best bud. Ever. Who else who listen to me whine about Allison for so long?"

"I'm sorry to go. I'm really scared."

"Don't be."

Stiles smiled.

* * *

He spotted her by her big blond curls as she made her way to her room. He willed himself to show up, like he did with his dad and Scott, and he stood in front of her as she made her into her room, just saying goodnight to her mom.

"Erica," He said.

She jumped up and growled, before realising it was him. "Oh, hey, Stiles - wait, Stiles?! How can I see you...I thought it was only Derek-"

"It is. Was. Is. I don't know. Just remember that I think you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world and that I love you so much, okay? So very much. Too much. You are like a sister to me. Who else could be my partner in crime?"

"Stiles, why are you saying this? You're freaking me out."

"I'm saying goodbye, Erica. I'll be gone soon. For good."

Erica's eyes filled with tears almost instantly, breaking through the tough girl barrier she had put up. "No! Why?"

"I'm suffering, Erica, it's my time to go."

Erica sniffed. "I love you, Stiles. You are kinda cute."

"Love you too, Erica. Carrying on being the most awesome shewolf ever, okay?"

She nodded, tears falling.

"Bye, Stiles."

* * *

Allison was wiping her arrows and bow over when Stiles appeared next to her and looked at her. She yelped out, before relaxing and seeing that it was only Stiles. Stiles who was now crying and looking really sad and depressed.

"Stiles, are you all right?" She asked him.

"No. I'm going, Allison. My times almost up," He said, sniffing. "I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone. I don't think I can get to everyone on time. Jackson and Boyd and Isaac and Peter and Lydia and Derek..."

"Stiles," Allison said, "I love you, okay? You are like a brother to me. I'm really sad to see you go. I look after Scott for you, I promise."

"I love you too, Allison, even if I don't tell you guys it enough. And you read my mind for the rest of it. Just promise me you will help them through this. You are one of the most strongest people I know. Just please, look out for them."

Allison chocked up. "I will, Stiles, I will."

"Thank you so much," Stiles said, "for everything."

And he was gone.

* * *

Stiles saw Jackson on his bed, sleeping soundly like a little baby in a cot. Stiles willed himself to appear before gently shaking Jackson awake, who sprung up and was slashing his claws about before laying his eyes on Stiles. He hopped up and took in his red face and blotchy nose, tears coming down now.

"Stiles?" Jackson asked softly.

"Jackson, I know it may seem like I hate you," Stiles said quietly, "but I don't. I never have. Well, I did hate you when you got together with Lydia but I'm over it now. I love you like a brother, just remember that, okay? And don't let Derek go off the rails. I know he will, but don't let him."

"Why are you saying this stuff, Stiles?" Jackson asked softly.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm leaving, Jackson. I can feel myself starting to slowly slip away. I'm saying my goodbyes. So, remember that you are like a brother to me and always will be, all right? And make sure I make first line when I'm gone, will you?"

Jackson chuckled, his eyes watering slightly. "Take good care of yourself, Stiles. I love you like a brother too."

And Stiles was touched, for Jackson never said I love you too anyone. Not even Lydia.

* * *

Lydia. Lydia Martin was messing around with her make up and hair in the mirror before noticing Stiles leaning against her chair, breathing heavily. She could see the change in him. She could tell that his time was slowly coming to a close. She leaped up.

"Stiles," She said softly, "I love you like a brother. Remember that. Don't leave us alone. Always watch over us."

"I knew you'd figure it out the moment you saw me," Stiles said hoarsely. "I love you like a sister. At first, I was so hopeful that you'd go out with me, that you'd love me in that way, but now I'm happy with the brother and sister love. Make sure you look after yourself, Martin, all right? Good ole Stiles will be your guardian angel, okay?"

Lydia nodded, crying. "Stiles, are you all right? Are you scared?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Lydia."

Lydia lent forward to catch the secret. "What?"

"I'm always afraid. No matter if its Derek or just you, I'm always scared. I just mask it."

"Bye, Stiles, I love you."

"Love you too, Lydia. Bye."

* * *

Peter, Boyd and Isaac were together so Stiles found it easier. He had time for everyone. Soon, he would be drifting away from all of them, slowly and slowly until he could see them no more. He could feel himself getting colder by the minute, his breathing was now turning laboured. His ribs and everything on his body hurt. But he willed himself on to say goodbye to everyone.

Isaac was the first to notice him standing there, and looked him over. Boyd and Peter followed next, studying him closely.

"Stiles?" Peter asked. "What's wrong?"

"Right, let me start with you," Stiles said, "Peter, even though you are a complete pyscho and a dick, I still love you like an uncle. You know, a creepy ass uncle that you need to watch all the time out of the corner of your eye. Look after that nephew you of yours, all right?"

Peter nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Hold that question," Stiles said. He turned to Boyd. "You are like my brother. I love you like a brother. Like family. Just remember that I will be looking out for you, okay? Even if it seems totally insane because you are a super cool werewolf, but just remember I love you, okay?"

"Okay," Boyd said. "Like Peter said, what's wrong?

"Shh," Stiles said, breathing heavily. "Isaac. Even though I haven't really known you that long, just like Boyd, I still love you like a brother. I will always look out for you. Pursue your dreams, okay? Because you are worth it. You're worth everything. Let nobody tear you down, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Isaac said.

"My time...its almost run...out," Stiles said. "Got...just...enough...time...to say...goodbye..to Derek."

"Bye, Stiles," The three of them said.

"I love you all," The sarcastic kid said.

"Love you too," They all chorused.

* * *

Stiles couldn't wake Derek up, so he just pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before turning and walking right out the door. He had left a note though. He had hid it where only Derek would look afterwards, when he got the news.

He started to make his way to the hospital.

* * *

Stiles was gone when he woke up. He didn't know where, he was just gone. He didn't know where he had gone either. He was there one moment, and then he flickered and left. Derek rose from his bed and staggered towards his bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and showered before coming in and changing.

Peter was holding a cup of coffee out for him when he walked down. He just took it and drank it all, ignoring the burn it made as he swallowed it down his throat. Peter didn't comment. Derek didn't want him too. Derek got up after a while, put on his leather jacket and walked to his car.

Something was different today. For one, Stiles wasn't bothering and Stiles always bothered him, twenty four seven. Also, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach; the same one he felt the day his family died, when his house burnt down. Derek felt uneasy today, and when he reached the hospital the uneasiness started to grow. Something was very wrong.

Stiles' dad was at the hospital.

And he hardly ever was at the hospital.

Derek climbed out of his car and headed inside, like it was a normal visit. He just wanted to see when the sheriff was here for. Derek knew that it was okay for him to visit his son and everything, but the sheriff never did that because the hospital reminded him of his dead wife. So something was very wrong.

That was when he saw it. Stiles' dad hovering over Stiles' bed, the nurse beside him telling him how to do this and do that. And that Stiles heartbeat was slowing down, and they knew. Derek burst in the room, and John turned around, his face red and blotchy from crying.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled at the man.

"I can't leave him to suffer, Derek," John said after a moment. "He's been in this coma for a month now, and nothings happened. I can't just leave him, Derek, he's suffering so, so much."

"What are you doing?" Derek repeated, growling.

John sniffed, a tear slowly rolling down his face. "I'm turning off his life support."

Derek felt like crying. Stiles was no longer going to be bothering him. Not alive or ghost. He was going to be dead, and that meant that Stiles was going to be dead and not around any more. He wouldn't see those brown eyes look at him any more, smiling with innocence and happiness. Gosh, he was crying. He could taste the salty water on his lips.

And things were just getting to be perfect.

Stiles was going to become his mate, and they would grow old together and be happy and raise the pack...and now Derek wasn't ever going to have that. He knew it was selfish for him to think like this, but he didn't want Stiles gone, he wanted him here, either ghost or alive. As long as he could see him. As long as he could _love_ him. He loved Stiles. He loved Stiles. HE LOVED STILES!_  
_

But Stiles couldn't suffer any more. Every heart beat was a painful one as the body that lay on the bed was no longer an active one. He knew that Stiles was never going to actually come back anyway, somewhere in his heart because every one left him, either way. But Stiles was going to be gone forever, and he just couldn't deal with that.

He remember back to the first day he saw Stiles. He was so happy that he could see Stiles that he never really wanted to let him go. He wanted to hug him. Kiss him all over and tell him how happy he was that the sarcastic kid was alive. But he had kept a lid on it, because he knew that Stiles would fight for him, cause him pain because he would fight to hard, and he would be gone quicker.

But what was he going to do? How was he going to stop it from happening?

He knew only one way.

"Stiles, I love you," He said, coming closer to the bed. "Stiles, I love you."

The heartbeat had stopped, the monitor beeping as it had, the 0 flashing up.

"STILES, I LOVE YOU!" Derek shouted.

Then he pounced forward, smashing his lips to the boy's in front of him.

* * *

**Don't kill me, but it's a cliff hanger;) sorry;D It made me cry to write this chapter, it really did;'(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting;) **

**Here's chapter eight:**

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

Derek really wasn't thinking when his lips touched Stiles' in a attempt to get the life back into the human before him. He didn't see what John was doing in the background, he didn't have time. He just wanted Stiles back to him, in his arms where they could grow old together.

And then he felt the beat against his chest, he heard the strong, slow heartbeat in his ear through his werewolf hearing, but he heard the beep of the machine, making it all seem real. Stiles was alive. Stiles was alive. _His _Stiles was alive.

He felt someone push against his arms, pushing hard and hard until he let up, and he looked down to see Stiles looking at him with his wide eyes blow, his heart beating faster.

"Derek?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Dude, why are you kissing me?!"

"Stiles," Derek said, "don't you remember everything you said to me?"

"Uh, Derek, I can't remember anything," Stiles said. "Why were you just kissing me? Dude, I'm not gay. Never have been, never will be. I'm on team vagina, all right?"

"Stiles," John said, "I think you should lie down."

"Why? I feel fine," Stiles said.

"You just came back from the dead," John said, "your heart stopped. Literally. You don't remember anything? Maybe being awake...?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't. Why? What happened? Tell me!"

"Nothing," Derek said nonchalantly. ignoring the look that the sheriff gave him.

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, okay. I so believe you. Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry. How long have I been out? Two, three days tops?"

John looked at Derek and Derek looked at John. How do you explain your son being in a coma? Or your mate? Derek cleared his throat to say something, but the sheriff beat him too it.

"You were in a car accident," Stiles' dad said. "A deer was running in front of your Jeep and you swerved, about to hit it. You hit a tree. Said tree fell on to your Jeep You've been in a comma for about month, Stiles, I just switched off your life support. I didn't want you to suffer any more."

Stiles thought for a second. "Okay, hold up, what? I was in a comma for how long?!"

"A month," Derek said.

Derek couldn't believe that Stiles couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. Derek could have literally screamed right now, screamed at someone and smashed someone to pieces. But he controlled that urge and looked at the boy he loved. Yeah, if he had just admitted it, he was embracing it right now.

"So, how come I woke up after you switched my life support off?" Stiles asked.

"Perhaps you should explain that after he gets out of the hospital," John said before Derek could say anything. "We'll see you tomorrow, won't we, Derek?"

Derek just nodded. "Bye, Sheriff. Stiles."

"Bye, sourwolf," Stiles said.

Oh, gosh, if he didn't remember soon, this was going to be painful.

* * *

The next two weeks were literally painful for Derek. He would howl and scream and had basically trashed his bedroom. His mate couldn't remember his love for Derek, or confessing his love to Derek, or saying that he was his mate. Gosh, why did every thing have to be so difficult with that kid? Why couldn't everything just run smoothly when he was around?

Stiles had been released from hospital, but was put under bed rest so he couldn't leave the house to come over to the Hale house. The pack still visited, apart from Derek since said person was sulking about something Stiles did not know.

But Derek was now certain that the human had been released from his bed to go out and explore the woods after being in a comma for god knows how long. So Derek should have expected the boy's heart pounding in his ears, like music to his ears, but not because it was painful.

Derek was even more sulky and frowny then he had been prior to Stiles' accident. If that was actually possible. Derek heard the conversation between Scott and Stiles, as Derek marched off into the woods.

"What's up with sourwolf? He's more frowny then usual," Stiles commented, as both boys watched Derek storm off.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "How about you go ask him? It's big, and I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. I hope he can get you to remember."

"Remember what?" Stiles asked.

"Go after Derek, Stiles, and then you might find out," Scott said.

So, Derek wasn't surprised when Stiles' footsteps sounded behind him, the leaves crunching underneath his feet as he padded heavily towards Derek, who was angry and frowning out on to Beacon Hills, sitting on a rock that much too high for a normal human being to sit.

Stiles shuffled uncomfortably before he looked at Derek. "Uh, Derek?"

"What, Stiles?" Derek almost growled.

"Just wondering why you're so moody and frowny recently," Stiles said. "What's up?"

Derek just shook his head and stared out onto Beacon Hills. "Don't worry, Stiles, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because you've been moody and withdrawn ever since I've come out the hospital. And today, you even snapped at Isaac. Isaac! The one you actually like most out of all of us! The golden boy and you snapped at him! So it's defiantly not something, so what's up?" He asked.

Derek growled. "Shut up, Stiles. Yes, something's up. And no, I'm not telling you what is up."

"Why not? I'm a trustworthy and loyal person. You can tell this bad boy anything."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you this. It's pointless, anyway. You don't remember and it's clear that you didn't mean what you said."

Stiles was confused. "Uh, when was this? Could you remind me of what I actually said?"

"No, because it's pointless."

Stiles groaned out in frustration. "It's obviously not, Derek! It's got your alpha panties in a twist, and even though everything gets your panties in a twist, whatever's on your mind has gotten your panties so twisted that it's causing you physical pain to move. Now, what's up?"

"Do you wanna know what's up? Really?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Okay."

Derek jumped from his rock to the bottom, and made his way over to the human, who was still standing there with his arms wide, and no jacket on.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy and weird, but you wanted to hear it, okay?" Derek said. Stiles nodded. "Well, when you were in your comma, I could see you. As your ghosty self. And then, I figured out it was because you were my mate. You frustrated me so much, you just kept popping up when you weren't wanted or needed, and I even abandoned you in a car park because you were pissing me off so much. Then your dad was turning off your life support, and I shouted I loved you, and kissed you and you survived. And now, it's painful to see you because you don't remember me falling in love with you."

Stiles was quiet for a second. "Okay, that was totally crazy and weird, and I am gonna walk away now."

Derek grabbed his arm. "No, Stiles, wait-"

Stiles gasped.

Everything was coming back to him. The bed. Watching Derek sleep. The parking lot incident. Isaac's birthday. Derek professing his love for him. Everything. Derek looked at him. Stiles looked back at Derek.

"I...remember," Stiles whispered. "I remember! Derek, I remember!"

Derek smiled for the first time ever and grabbed hold of the human, spinning him around and around.

"Okay, whoa, dizzy," Stiles said.

Derek put him down.

"So, you love me then, sourwolf?" He asked, smiling.

"More then you'll ever know," Derek said. "You love me?"

"Forever," Stiles said.

And then Derek laid his lips to Stiles, and only ever wanted to be there, in that place.

Because, even though Stiles was a ghost when Derek fell in love with him, and there were some minor complications, they were now happy.

Together.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Hope you liked it;D**

**Thank you for reading, good men and women;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chapter of this story, sob! ;'( but, thank you for all my gorgeous reviews, you guys have been great, and thank you for the followers and the favouriters and everything;)**

* * *

**Epilogue****:**

Stiles rolled over to the other side of the bed in sleep and awoke straight away from the coldness. The coldness meant that Derek had been gone for a while. This set some uneasiness into Stiles because a) ever since Stiles came out of the dreaded coma, Derek hadn't really left his side - seriously, the man wouldn't even let Stiles drive on his own until yesterday, and the alpha was still tailing him - and b) Derek always told him where he was going before leaving Stiles to his own devices.

So to say Stiles felt a little uneasy without knowing Derek's whereabouts...he was full on worried.

The other side of the bed smelt like Derek - Derek always slept on the left side of the bed, and Stiles never brought up that Derek had growled at him when Stiles went to climb into to said side of the bed - but it wasn't the same. The mattress didn't hold the same heat Derek's body did, didn't provide the safety Stiles felt when wrapped in Derek's arms and his head on the older man's chest. Yeah, Stiles was a sap when it came to his mate and the man he loved. Sue him.

Stiles even looked around for a note, and no note was found. If, and this was just once or twice when Derek really had to go somewhere but couldn't really be bothered to wake Stiles, Derek did leave during the night or early morning, he would always leave a note. With a heart, winkey face and a kiss. And he usually added an I love you in there somewhere as well. Stiles felt like crying. No note.

But what really got him was the fact that Derek's side of the bed was perfectly made. Well, apart from the small crinkles he had just made by turning over, and the fact that he pulled down the quilt covers to give him some security. But Derek hardly ever made his side of the bed when getting out, Stiles usually had to do it. So what made this time different?

And to make matters worse, Stiles was incredibly horny! It was the morning, and he had just been thinking about Derek, and he was in the bed where Stiles lost his virginity to Derek for the first time. That time was mind blowing. Oh, and the time after that. And the time after that...okay, let's just say that Derek and Stiles have a great sex life.

So, maybe Stiles could project his horniness through the mating bond he now shares with Derek so that Derek will come back and sweep Stiles off his feet and give him the good morning he wanted. But, after about two or three minutes, Stiles was getting impatient So Stiles clambered out of bed, took a piss in the conjoined bathroom, before coming back and slipping on one of Derek's black t-shirts in his mate's drawer.

Sometimes, and this was most times, Derek would get pissed off about absolutely everything. About Stiles accidentally spilling orange juice all over their bed, or Isaac ripping the curtains and everything else. But when it came to Stiles wearing Derek's clothes...well, Derek got mad, but it was more sexually frustrated. Derek loved Stiles smelling like him, telling everyone that Stiles was his and only will be his. So, Stiles got more sex out of it if he wore his boyfriend's clothes.

Stiles had flicked on the coffee machine when he heard heavy footsteps on the porch, and in came his mate, sweaty and looking absolutely gorgeous. Stiles' jaw dropped. Derek came in with no t-shirt on, his track pants hanging low on his hips to show off those gorgeous abs, that now had sweat dripping down them. Derek's hair was matted with sweat, little sweat drips coming down his usually frowny forehead. Stiles watched fascinated as one dropped down past his beautiful, smouldering green/grey eyes and down his face. Stiles could smell the sweat, the woodsy smell, and most of all, Derek.

Derek was now smirking. Stiles knew that smirk. That was the I-just-went-all-Edward-Cullen-on-your-ass-and-read-your-mind smirk. And Stiles loved that smirk sometimes. It had its uses.

Walking forwards, Stiles stopped short in front of his boyfriend, just to feel the heat radiating from his body. He reached out a hand and trailed his index finger down Derek's chest, feeling the muscles clenching as he did. Derek purred softly.

"Oh, you're all sweaty," Stiles said, "yum."

Derek's smirk grew. "Only the best for my mate."

"Well you're in luck then, because you have one very horny mate that may need your assistance in the bedroom," Stiles said cheekily, grabbing Derek's hand and dragging him forwards.

"What do you acquire?" Derek asked.

"Umm, so lovin'."

Derek chuckled. "Then you shall get that."

Stiles was scooped up into Derek's arms before he could blink, and Derek got them upstairs and in their bedroom. Derek lay Stiles on the bed before climbing on top of him, nipping his neck gently before pulling the black t-shirt over his human's head and held it up.

"My shirt?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "It looked comfy and I have to bend down to get a t-shirt from my drawer."

Derek thought for a second before throwing his t-shirt to the side and connecting his lips to Stiles'. As they kissed, Stiles started to move his fingers down to Derek's track pants, and when finally reaching them, he fingered with the waist line.

"Off," Stiles demanded.

Derek nodded, stripping himself of his track pants before bringing his body flush to Stiles' once more, kissing the boy's neck and sucking on his pulse point, feeling the strong beat under his lips. The only thing between their cocks were underwear, and Stiles really hated underwear at that moment in time. But before he could say anything, Derek was sucking on his nipples...oh, sweet mother of all that's holy!

"Uh, Derek," Stiles moaned out.

Derek twirled his tongue around the tip of his nipples and the sensation was almost killing Stiles. Yeah, Stiles was sort of easy, but have you seen the boyfriend he has? Derek's tongue was now working it's way to his boxer shorts, and ripped them off with ease.

"Sorry, I destroyed your boxers," Derek said.

Stiles chuckled. "Actually, you just destroyed your own boxers, but whatever. Shut up and fuck me."

"I thought it was lovin?"

"Either one. Just get it in the hole."

Derek growled, and took his own boxers off, before grabbing some lube that was lying around on the bedside table and smothering his cock with it, before giving Stiles no warning and smashing into the human.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned out, his back arching.

Holy mother of fuck was this good.

Stiles was now sweating as much as Derek was when he came in from his run, as Derek moved in and out with a fast rapid pace and hitting Stiles' sweet spot every time. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's back and brought the man closer, and the man moved in and out of Stiles' hole. Stiles' nails were digging into the man's back, enough to draw blood.

He was getting closer. He knew it.

"Derek, I'm so close," He groaned.

Derek growled. "Shut up, Stiles."

Stiles shut up before Derek thrust into him one more time, and Stiles shot hot strings of cum onto his own belly and Derek's, screaming out Derek's name. Derek tried to keep up his hard thrusts, but he was so close that he gave in, and came into Stiles' ass.

Derek flopped down on top of the human, out of breath and really sweaty. He rolled off after a while and lay, watching his mate.

"Now that was the good morning I was hoping for," He said after a while.

Derek chuckled. "Well, there's plently more where that came from. I suggest a lot of blowjobs to make up for it."

Stiles smirked. "I can do that. For now, can I borrow some boxers? I think my ass looks great and you destroyed the other pair I was wearing."

Derek rolled his eyes. "T-shirt as well?"

"Yes, please, sire, if you don't mind."

They quickly got changed.

* * *

"Gosh, will them two ever stop fucking?" Peter asked as they all sat around a camp fire outside the Hale house, looking at the now sweaty and out of breath Stiles and Derek who had apparently come back from 'grocery shopping'.

Isaac chuckled. "Probably not."

Both were met with marshmallows to the face.

"Oh, great shot, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, holding his hand up for his boyfriend to high five.

Peter scowled. "Those marshmallows are dirty now."

"And diseased with rabies," Stiles muttered. He was pushed off Derek's lap. "Aw, Derek, c'mon! I mean't Peter, not you!"

Stiles snuggled back into Derek's embrace, as they watched the flames flicker.

Allison and Scott were round the other side.

"So, what are we actually having this camp fire for?" Scott asked dumbly.

"Well, Scott," Stiles said wisely, "Grandpa Stilinski once said that camp fires bring families closer together. And we're a family. Yeah, a fucked up one-" He flinched when he got a small jab in the ribs from Derek. "- but we're a family. Peter's crazy and probably has mental issues, Boyd's a tank, Erica can be a self obsessed bitch, Isaac is just a puppy, Scott is dumb, Allison is hunteress and should kill you all, Lydia is clever, to clever for her own good, Jackson's a jackass, Derek's too growly and frowny, and I'm way to sarcastic. One fucked up, but happy family."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right, everyone hand over their marshmallows before I shot them with wolfsbane bullets," Allison joked.

"Hold up, sista, give me some and I'll take the big guy down," Stiles teased. A smack on the head this time. "Hey, would you stop abusing me? You do that enough in the bedroom!"

Everyone laughed as Stiles ended up on the floor.

Good times.

Very, very good times.

"I'm cold and I think I have piles," Stiles said.

"STILES, SHUT UP!" Derek yelled

Well, the two are polar opposites when they want to be.

* * *

**Finished! Finally. Hope you liked;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is just an author's note, but it's very important!**

**Well, when I was at school, I got an email threw on my blackberry which said JonnyFleetxdxd had reviewed on this story, and JonnyFleetxdxd said that I hadn't finished the story because Stiles didn't rescue Caroline. I forgot completely! Sorry, JonnyFleetxdxd, I completely forgot about that little red head...**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I am now currently writing a one-shot that shows Stiles and Derek help Caroline...but I can't ruin it though. I've called it Little Red, because Caroline is a red head and she's little so...**

**Read if you want to;)**

**Georgia:D**


End file.
